Poisoned
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Amethyst cringed in disgust as the creature slowly brushed the tip of its wet tail across her forehead, leaving a trail of the strange substance. Then, it slid across her neck, bubbling slightly. Amethyst gets poisoned by an unknown poison, and the Gems can't seem to find a cure. The symptoms get worse by day. And all the while, Amethyst loses a bit of herself each time.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! You! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Amethyst seethed, glaring at the four-legged monster that was hanging from the ceiling of the cave. It was currently taunting Steven. No one messes with Steven except her.

Said boy blinked, taking a step back in fear as he noticed the monster turned its attention toward his purple friend. It squinted its eyes, observing its target carefully, as if it was collecting information about her weaknesses and strengths.

Pearl glanced up as well, gripping her spear by her side as she waited for it to attack. Their leader was on the other side, fighting off the monster's army of miniature creatures.

In a blink of an eye, the larger monster lunged toward Amethyst. Unfortunately, this didn't give her any time to dodge out of the way. The monster let out a blood-churning scream as it landed on top of the Gem, putting most of its weight on her. She screamed, her eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"AMETHYST!" Both Pearl and Steven gasped, and the blue skinny Gem ran forward, spear raised high in the air. But before she could even bring it down on the creature, a long tentacle reached out from its back and wrapped itself around Pearl's waist, suddenly lifting her high into the air. Yelping, she was thrown across the cavern, smashing into one of the rocky walls surrounding them.

"PEARL!" Steven now whimpered, mortified in his position. He didn't dare to move, or else he'd be attacked.

Hissing, the large creature's eyes settled on Amethyst, smoke curling around its horns as it glared down at her. Shaking her head, the Gem seemed as if she was dazed…

Realizing this, Steven gulped, turning toward their leader.

"Garnet! We need some help over here! Especially Amethyst!" He called, watching as the red Gem ripped one of the creature's head off. She tossed its body against three others, sending them crawling back into the hole where they came from. She seemed too busy to help her teammates.

"Just – Don't get poisoned – "

She couldn't finish her sentence as two creatures bit her legs, causing the Gem to forget what she was saying.

"Get the hell off me!" Amethyst growled, a small crack coming from somewhere beneath the two of them. The monster huffed, ignoring the enemy's protests. Its long, slender tail flicked upwards, and it slithered around its body right next to Amethyst's head, the tip of its tail rattling slightly. There was an odd liquid coming from it, a yellow substance mixed with blue. Gulping, the purple Gem wriggled under the creature's grasp, baring her teeth at it in a threatening way. This didn't seem to scare the monster at all.

Then, the tail slowly raised up, inches across from Amethyst's forehead. Her eyes widened, and she swallowed in fear. "No no no no, stop, stop!" She pleaded, her attempts of wriggling away weakening.

Pearl blinked, leaning against the wall, currently on her knees as she tried to stand up. She was unaware of the fact that one of her teammates was in grave danger.

Amethyst cringed in disgust as the creature slowly brushed the tip of its wet tail across her forehead, leaving a trail of the strange substance. Then, it slid across her neck, bubbling slightly. Instead of the monster hissing, Amethyst herself hissed, rage flashing in her eyes. Arching her back, she kicked hard, sending the monster hurtling in the air. It smashed against the wall, but it stayed there, digging its claws into the rock.

Amethyst stood up, brushing soot and dirt off from her body. She glared up at the ceiling, shooting a devious glare of daggers.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed, panting in rage.

Steven blinked, noticing the word she had used. Was he supposed to know that word? He'd never heard it before…

"Amethyst! NOT in front of Steven!" Came a voice, but it was Garnet who had said that, not Pearl. The skinny Gem looked as if she was about to pass out from the opposite side of the cave, and she probably didn't hear the purple Gem's sentence.

The short violet Gem took a step forward, her gaze still fixed on the creature.

Steven blinked, squinting his eyes in confusion as he stared at the slimy marks on his friend's face. The trail on her neck was seeping bubbles, seeming to disappear into her skin. The one on her forehead had vanished completely. Where had it gone…? Wasn't it there a few seconds ago?!

Suddenly, Amethyst stopped, the expression on her face falling. Her eyes widened, and she stared across the cavern. From where Steven was standing, he thought it looked as if she was staring at Garnet. But she wasn't. She was staring at the wall instead, past the said leader. The purple Gem swallowed, lowering her arms slowly to her sides, her face almost expressionless, but she did look _scared _and _confused _at the same time.

"Amethyst?" Steven called out, scanning her face carefully. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking forward in her direction. The Gem didn't even hear him; the way she was staring looked like she was daydreaming.

Then, the boy watched as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Author's Note: Okay…another story for you. I don't really know where this story is going to go, but I'll figure it out, hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst shivered, curling into a ball tightly, trying to create warmth for herself. Small whimpers came from her, her eyes squeezed tight in an uncomforting look.

Steven gasped, his eyes growing wide as he watched her crumple to the ground hopelessly. Panicking instantly, he rushed over to her side, kneeling down next to her. Shaking the purple Gem gently, he stuttered, "A-Amethyst? What's wrong? Amethyst!" He realized she wasn't responding, silent except for the small cries. When he touched her skin it felt cold to the touch, as if she was buried in ice…

"Garnet!" Steven called. "Pearl! Guys! Amethyst is not doing well!"

Pearl shook her head and glanced at their direction, noticing their teammate on the ground as well. Gasping, she ran to them as fast as she could, her spear vanishing into thin air as she did so.

Kneeling down, she peered at Amethyst's face, which was completely neutral. "She's out cold," Pearl said in worry, noticing Garnet was coming their way. She'd had finished off all the miniature creatures.

The monster above stared at them for a few more moments before smashing a massive crater into the ceiling, and then it crawled inside the black shadows, disappearing.

"I-Is she going to be alright…?" Steven asked, his worried gaze falling on his friend as Pearl carefully moved her so she could be laying on her back.

"I don't know…I don't even know why she's like this!" Pearl responded.

"She's been poisoned." Garnet crossed her arms, looking down at the ground, avoiding the other two's gazes.

"Poisoned? By that thing?!" Pearl gasped, frowning as she stood up.

"Yes…" Garnet stated flatly, and it sounded as if she was suddenly…depressed.

"Garnet…? Is there something wrong? We need to help Amethyst and get out of here."

Steven blinked, staring at Amethyst quietly, wishing for her to wake up and return to her normal self. He pricked his head, noticing the other two Gems had gone quite. He glanced up, seeing Pearl staring at Garnet in confusion while the leader was glancing away.

"Ummm…guys…?" Steven said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Garnet sighed, turning to face them. "Pearl. Steven. There's no cure to help Amethyst…"

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNN! :) Things are already bad by the second chapter! Stay in tune and the next update will be soon hopefully! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! No cure?! But that's _impossible_!" Peal said with a horrified expression.

Steven was too shocked to even have a reaction. When he had heard their leader say that, it was as if everything froze for a few moments…

_**No cure…? **_Steven thought with wide eyes, his gaze slowly falling on Amethyst. What does that mean…? Of course, the boy knew what that meant. But it was too much to take in, that he couldn't even figure out the meaning. It was as if that word had betrayed him in some way.

"What do you mean…no cure?" Steven finally managed to say, his gaze flicking over to Garnet with wide eyes.

"No cure; no survival. She won't make it." Garnet sighed, crossing her arms in defeat as she glanced at the fallen purple Gem.

Steven sat at the couch, kicking his legs quietly back and forth. Next to him was Amethyst, a blanket on top of her to keep her warm. She hadn't moved or made any noises since they had gotten home except the steady sound of her breathing, although it still scared Steven. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about how she wasn't going to be alive any more soon. It broke his heart and he was close to being depressed.

But…there had to be a cure, right…? Yet again, Garnet is never wrong. He'd always trusted the Crystal Gems, and they were never wrong about anything.

Maybe it was true…

Maybe it was for the best…

Steven shook his head, clearing his thoughts before they could go anywhere emotional. Although he was already pained by the news.

He remembered what Garnet had told him a few moments after they had arrived home. She had said that it'd only take about a month for Amethyst's time to come. At first Steven was grateful she wouldn't leave so fast; except after that Garnet said it may have a chance of coming earlier.

Sighing, Steven was about to hop off the couch when Lion suddenly walked into the house, nudging the door open with his nose. The pink animal purred loudly, spotting his friend before making a complete entrance inside the house, heading toward the boy.

"Hey Lion…" Steven mumbled, petting Lion's head as the pink fluffy animal sat next to him, now looking confused on why Steven sounded so…disturbed.

Noting this, the half Crystal Gem stated, "Oh…I gotta tell you something, Lion…"

The magical beast tilted his head, indicating that he was listening.

"Amethyst is…um…as you can see r-right now…she's asleep…sort of…" Steven glanced at the Gem next to him, Lion's gaze following his.

"She won't…b-be waking up for a while, I think…" It was now getting hard to speak, so Steven stopped himself and took a deep breath before continuing.

"She's going to die…" Steven finally managed to say, closing his eyes shut. Lion blinked, his eyes narrowing slightly in surprise as he stared at his friend confusingly.

"Y-Yeah…you heard me Lion…" Steven said, getting off the couch and wiping a sudden tear from his cheek. "I need to go out for a while," he said in a shaky voice before leaving the house quickly, leaving Lion behind with Amethyst.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, and I'm even **_**more **_**sorry about the short chapters! I'll try to update more, but as you can see I've been updating every week. So I hope you guys are still interested in this story! Please review, it really helps and motivates me to keep on writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Answers to Reviews: **

**Guest: **_**Well…I can't give you the answer or that'll just ruin the whole point of the story, right? You'll see… XD :D **_

**Starsstruckdreamer1: **_**Well, you're in luck because this chapter has cute moments of Lion and Amethyst. Well, I think so…I dunno. XD **_

**SpaceWonder368**_**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the structure of the chapters! :D **_

_**Enjoy the chapter everyone! **_

"Alright Lion, listen up." Steven paced back and forth, his arms crossed against his chest, his brows furrowed as he tried to think of what to say next.

For the past hour, the pink creature was next to Amethyst, his body curled around her to keep her warm. If they wanted her to stay alive longer, they had to care for her since she couldn't do that on her own…

"Amethyst is going to be waking up soon. She can wake up any minute now. When she does, she's probably going to be a little…_off_. At least that's what Garnet told me. We can't let Amethyst hurt herself, be alone, and unprotected. Basically if you put all that into a final sentence, it means we're going to be responsible for her, okay?" Steven told his pet, glancing at him. Lion nodded, nuzzling his head against Amethyst's own head. Thanks to Lion, the purple Gem had finally stopped shivering a long time ago, a while after he had laid down with her.

"Alright. First…we…um…make sure she's happy? Ugh this is hard… I don't even know how she's going to act when she wakes!" Steven stated in a frown, sighing in frustration. Lion purred, wrapping in arm over Amethyst and pulling her in closer.

Steven sighed, leaning against the couch and sliding down into a sitting position. He stared at the ground, seeming deep in thought. "Lion…I wish you understood how painful this is…right…?" He asked quietly, glancing up at his friend. The pink fluffy lion blinked, shaking his head as if disagreeing with the boy.

"You _do_ understand?" Steven asked. The magical lion nodded in response, closing his eyes. "Oh, okay then…" The half gem replied, closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, he was about to drift off into a deep sleep before he heard Lion grumbled in surprise, following movement on the couch.

Steven blinked open his eyes, sitting up quickly, his gaze flicking over to Lion.

The pink animal stood up, watching as Amethyst started to move slightly in her sleep. And to their surprise, she slowly opened her eyes…

"Amethyst?!" Steven gasped, standing up too quickly that he got a little lightheaded. He stepped toward her eagerly.

"S-Steven…?" The purple Gem answered back slowly, getting into a sitting position, leaning back against Lion. "Ugh…I feel like a truck just ran me over…"

"U-Um, okay, you're alright, right?" Steven asked, frowning in worry. He had no clue what to do. What should he do? He didn't know what to say. But inside, he felt happy that his friend was awake now.

"If I'm okay? No. I feel sick. Wait –" Amethyst stopped, suddenly glancing around frantically. "Where's the monster?! Where is it?!" She asked, hopping off the couch.

"Woah, Amethyst! Calm down! The monster isn't here anymore. We're perfectly safe, we're at home," Steven breathed, grabbing her shoulder defensively to prevent her from running off.

"No! We aren't safe! It's coming back!" Amethyst whined, shoving the boy off of her. He stumbled back, accidentally falling on a glass of water he had placed on the floor while waiting.

"OW!" Steven yelped, the glass crushing underneath his weight. The water splashed out, soaking his back and shirt damp. He glanced up at Amethyst with wide eyes, hurt evident in them. "Amethyst! What are you doing?!" He demanded quickly.

The purple Gem glanced at him in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at him. Shaking her head, she was about to run off when Lion pounced in front of her, blocking her path.

Lion growled, baring his teeth while standing in a defensive position as he glared down at the Gem.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Amethyst shape shifted into a lion herself and clawed the pink animal's face, scraping her talons against his snout.

"LION!" Steven cried, forcing himself up onto his feet. He reached out toward his friend, watching in horror.

Amethyst hissed, seizing the pink beast's throat and slamming him into the wall. He cried out in anguish, dropping onto the floor heavily.

"AMETHYST, STOP!" Steven screamed, tears welling up in his eyes as he made an approach to his friend. Amethyst climbed over the couch with a roar and ran toward the door, jumping out of the house and onto the sand before bolting away.

**Author's Note: Wow. Oh wow. Cliffhanger…! XD Why did I suddenly create a cliffhanger when I didn't update for two weeks? I dunno. Well, please review! I'll try to update more faster, I hope. **


End file.
